Grumpy Fit Rambles
by Meant2be1987
Summary: This is basically episodes and scene from Finn's Side. There is other Characters take on things and well as Rae's. Ratings on Chapters may change but I'm siting as an M to be safe. This has been done it a lot of ways. This is just my own way. I hope you all enjoy


**_A/N Hi All. So it's been a while since I've written a Fanfiction and my first time for MMFD. This is scenes and episodes from Finn's Side. Though there maybe other Character POV's bought in at someone point. I have rated this Fic as M for future Chapters. But I wouldn't really say this one in too bad. There is a few offence terms and I want to apologies now if I this offends anyone. This is not my attention but I thought it fit with the character/s. Also my spelling an grammar is not amazing. Anyway I hope you enough. Finn's PVO has been done a lot of way this is just mine x_**

Chapter 1 -Cuckoo

Finn Nelson saw things differently than most people. Sometimes he saw things well before anyone else, like the fact that he best friend wasn't being honest with them, or more importantly himself. (Years later Archie would still ask him how he had worked it out, how he had known before he had told Rae before he had admitted it himself.) Other times he was he was so behind on what everyone else saw it wasn't even funny. Like Rae. Like how when he had met Rae and though she was fake and a drama Queen and though he loved Chlo. One Chloe was more than enough for there small group. He couldn't have been more wrong if he tried.

He was a grumpy bastard, he was mysterious, he was fit. He knew that how people saw him, that's how he saw himself though other people eyes and they weren't altogether wrong in that respect really.

He was grumpy, he could be ill tempted sometimes and quiet. It wasn't that he was ignorant it was just he didn't have anything to say.

He lived in his head far too much, watching what people did, how they did it.

He watch Chop and Izzy dance around each other, he watch Chloe shimmy with the bra every time a guy looked at her. He watched Archie not even batter his eyelids at the shimmying boobs in front of him and he watched his best mates fall in love with the new girl. The Cuckoo pushing him from his nest.

They all hard the parts to play in there little social circle. Arch the smart one, Chlo the pretty one, Chop the Funny one and Iz the sweet one. He was the musical one. He did have much else going for him, yeah he was always up for a party and he loved his Nan (not that he had actually ever admitted it to them.) He did ok in school though he never had Archie's brains or ambition and yeah he had is own share of admires and sometimes it was fun to believe that these girl actually saw him. Behind the grumpy outer shell.

He had been a dick when Rae had first come into there lives, still she had just taken over. Pushed her way into there lives and there hearts without them even noticing.

Chop had been the first effected, any girl that could drink him under the table, swore more than he did and made larger shoot out of his nose from laughing so much was sound with him. Chop was easy to please in that respect. He liked a laugh and as long as you did too you were golden.

It was only at the pool party that Finn saw how much Chop though of her as one of them.

She had been sat away from the pool looking after the music, playing more of his CD's than she was playing of anyone else. (stick that it ya pipe and smoke it, he knew his music girl)

"Is Rae o.k. Chlo" Izzy asked sweetly.

"Yeah I mean half of the high-street seen it all anyway" Finn smirked. (O.k. he was a dick he had already establish that and yeah later he would feel like the worlds biggest Prick.)

"Hey Rae sound o.k." Chop said firmly "If she don't feel like joining in leave her the fuck alone"

Finn looked at him shocked, Chop wasn't one for loosing his temper really, not unless it came to someone slagging of his mate…then again he guess that's what Rae was now, weather he liked it or not.

"I'll talk to her yeah" Chloe signed, swimming off to talk to her friend.

Chop pulls Izzy away from where Finn is sat at the bar attached to the pool.

"What's his problem" Finn huffed, he and Chop had never so much as glared at each other. O.k. so they hadn't known each other since primary like him and Archie. They had met at 5 a side when Finn had been 11 and they had fancied the same lasses. Shagged the same lasses even and not once fell out and here he was trying to lighten the mood and getting daggers for it.

"He's right you know" Archie said raising eyebrows "She a top girl. I think your just pissed off that she's not fallen for the Finn charm and is all over you"

"Whatever" Finn huffed, as if he wanted her falling all over him, she was annoying (he still finds her fucking annoying some day, when he doesn't know where she has disappeared to or what she's thinking)

"Uncle Archie knows these things" Archie smirked

"Told you before mate that's Fucking creepy"

Archie smirked before splashing water at his best friend.

"Stop being a Dick yeah" Archie smiled and made his way back towards Chop and Izzy. Helping Izzy dunk Chop under the water.

Was he being a Dick? He had meant for it to come out like an insult about Rae. He though the bird had bigger balls that him to be stood about half naked in the High-street and still be able to show her face. He knew it was different for lads and lasses. It would have been like him having to stand out there with just his underpants on. Plus he knew people where wankers, knew people had commented on Chop's Teeth, Arch's glasses, Iz's Hair.

He hadn't meant it like that…not really…in the short time he had know Rae she seemed like the type that could take the piss out of herself and that's what he was doing. He was lost in thought until he heard the sound of dry skin against plastic. That's when he looked up, his skin crawled with embarrassment for her. It wasn't that she was stuck. For Fucks Sake they were 16 and 17 years old and it was a kids slide. The only person who hadn't problems getting down it had been Izzy. Cause lets face it the girl was tinny. It wasn't that she was big or that she was stuck it was the fact that everyone as staring at her. Everyone was staring at her legs, himself included.

Half of him wanted to push everyone out of the way to cover her. To keep her way from privy eyes and stupid questions and the other half wanted to ask stupid questions.

What had happened? Had someone done this to her…who had done this to her, cause if he ever found out he would fucking kill them. He'd cut there fucking throats.

"Chop" Rae Spoke up a smile in the voice

"Yes Me Dear" Chop smiled at her

"Come and use those big swans you've been building to pries my fat butt out of this slide" She smiled

"Not a problem, Rae" And Chop had tugged her free and it was forgotten with a drinks order from Rae and an order to turn the shit music off. Both he was more than happy to grant.

It was only later sat next to her in the sauna laughing about who was going to the chippy that he got his first good look at her leg and his first obsession when it came to Rae Earl (there was many many more to come in the future) He itched to pull her closer to slide his fingers over each scar. To test them, to see if they sung, if they hurt. To lay kisses on them and melt them always from the milky skin.

He wanted to ask, only something in the back of his head told him that he would not like the answer.

He shocking himself because he barley knew the girl and yeah he was a bit of a softy really. His Nan always said that his heart was too big for his head. Maybe it wasn't this girl maybe it was just girls in general he felt like he needed to defend them. To keep them safe.

He didn't have much time to think about it really cause the next thing Rea was laying down a challenge, the last one in the pool had to go to the chippy and considering there was only him that had turned up on his scooter he was not volunteering to drive.

They never did get to the chippy that night. Shortly after Chloe's Mum popped her head around the door and said that Rae's Mum had phoned.

"Something about an appointment in the morning love. Wanted to remind you all the time. If you get a wiggle on I'm sure Jeff will drop you back"

"Thanks Mrs Gernel" Rae smiled moving to get out of the pool.

"Na come on Raemondo stay" Chop Pleaded "Finn'll give you a lift home won't you mate"

"Err yeah" Finn said unintelligently cause Rae to roll her eye.

"Na Chop it's fine honestly" Rae smiled, pulling her dressing gown back on.

"Rae" Izzy whined

"Got to be up at the Crack Arse of Dawn anyway" Rae smiled "You ask Chlo what I'm like if I don't get enough sleep"

"You sure Rae" Chloe said, the girls sharing a look that even to this day he would not understand.

"Thanks for the invite Chloe" Rae said pulling her best friend into a hug "I'll call you tomorrow yeah" she smiled, with a wave she was gone. Back into the main house with out doubt to change and get a lift home.

The pool was quiet once she had left, there was a silent question that hung in the air. An uneasiness. Wondering who was going to be first to ask the question. 'what the fuck had happened' he could tell Chloe was partially uneasy and was about to take her hand in his and ask her if she wanted to talk about it when Chop spoke up.

"No-one say a fucking word alright" Chop said firmly

"Chop Mate" Archie signed.

"Na Rea's a top lass and I don't give a fuck if she a bit bigger than most or if she's scarred up to fuck it ain't any of our business" Chop Huffed

"Chop" Izzy smoothed trying to calm him down.

"Na Iz I mean it. Rae's the Daddy right and no-one's talking about her behind her back" Chop glared at her, something that he had never seen Chop do ever. Finn shared a look with Archie, this shit was really "The first person to even mention it is dead alright. Its her shit to tell us o.k."

"Fine with me Mate" Finn spoke up, he was in total agreement. No-one was going to talk about her behind her back.

The next to fall was Izzy.

Chop had been eyeing up some girl at the bar, it was the same night they had been talking about Orgasms and well it was more than clear what he was after. Iz was sad and well Finn wasn't good at making people feel better so he turned his head to see who it was that Chop was eyeing up. She wasn't bad, nice arse. Red hair, killer cleavage.

"Her Tits are fake" Rea comment causally taking a drink of her snakebite

"You what" Chop said, his head whipping around to face her, he's wasn't the only one, Archie and Finn's did too. He thought after with was probably piss funny to see. Though he didn't really know Rae he knew this was for her friends benefit. It might have been true about the girls chest. He did not know, in all honest he was not looking. Still that would be one thing he would come to love about Rae. She was there to help her mates in any way she could even if it meant doing something she didn't really like doing.

"Typical blokes" Chloe joined in rolling her eyes at Izzy "A bit of cleavage and they turn into prats"

Finn wanted to protest he hadn't been the one looking at her…he wanted to see what Chop had been looking at plus, Archie had been looking too.

"Are they fuck" Chop huffed, bypassing Chloe's comment all together "How would you know anyway"

"Err Cause I've got Tits" Rae rolled her eyes, her hands even going up to jiggle them for a good measure.

"And a lovely pair they are too" Izzy smiled at her sweetly and Finn found himself smirking, it was the strangest way of cheering someone up he had even seen but it was working, he pushed down the feeling he got in his stomach seeing her feel herself up like that.

"And all natural and as heavy as fuck" Rea complained.

"You recon there plastic then like" Chop said looking over his shoulder at the lass at the bar.

"Maybe not full plastic" Rae shrugged taking another drink from her pint glass "What do you recon Chlo"

"Gel bra defiantly" Chloe said full of wisdom.

"What's Gel bra" Izzy asked.

"You were meant to supposed to be saving me from this conversation not making it worse" Archie raising his eyebrows at Rea who once again rolled her eyes

"Yeah they have like these gel pads in them" Chloe said "They sort of lift and push" Chloe said demonstrating on Izzy on chest.

Chops eyes were well and true fitted on Izzy chest now. Finn and Archie shared a smirk. They knew that there counter part was mad on the girl. The bloke was just too thick to see it himself.

"Might be worth getting one then" Izzy said looking down at the cleavage Chloe's hands had created.

"Don't be thick Iz" Chloe scolded

"Yeah your tits are brilliant" Rae said firmly "I'd totally do you…You know if I was into munching rug"

Finn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Rae" Chloe said shocked, chuckling at her best friend.

"Well I would" Rea argued "Not that you ain't fucking gorgeous Chlo. I mean I bet your some Lezza's wet dream but I think you'd be a bit too high maintenance for me"

Chloe seemed to consider her best friends statement and nodded in agreement.

"Not sure I would be able to keep up with you in all honesty babe" Chloe smiled at Rae who blow her a kiss.

"Rae should come with us to see Romeo & Juliet tomorrow" Izzy said excitedly.

"Yeah" Chloe agreed.

"Leonardo Dicaprio" Rea smiled "Fuck Yeah"

"That Pretty Boy" Chop complained "What do you wanna see him for"

"Duh cause he's Pretty Arnold" Izzy scoffed digging into her bag pulling out pen "Here Rae give me your number and I'll give you a ring in the morning with a time"

Finn wondered if he was the only one that night have had a dream about Izzy and Rae. If he was the only one that saw the red hair between Rae's thighs morph into himself.

Archie was the next to fall under Rae's spell.

It was clear that Rae liked Archie, it didn't take rocket science. It was as plain as the nose his face.

The first Finn knew of Archie liking Rea the same way was when he had seen Archie in the pub the night of this first date with Rae.

He had entered the pub to see the gang sat in there normal spot, with Archie sat on his own at the other side of the pub.

Finn had been missing in action for few days. His Gran had had a fall and been admitted into hospital for test and well…he had left up to putting on a brave face so he hadn't.

He flagged Chop down at the bar motioning for him to get Finn a pint.

Chop stuck his thumb up to show that he was on it.

Finn pulled his jacket off, joining the girls at the table.

"What's up with him" Finn jerked his head in the direction of his friend.

"Got himself a date" Izzy smiled excitedly.

"A date" Finn smirked, feeling a little put out that he was the first to hear about it. Archie didn't go on dates. He randomly kissed girls when they tried it on or you know in games on Spin the Bottle when Chop was trying to pull but other than nothing. Finn thinks he knew the reason he didn't but he wasn't about to say anything. That was nothing to do with him "With who" He asked

"Rae" Izzy all about wetting herself with excitement.

"Rae" Finn asked shocked, maybe he was wrong about Archie and you know the whole liking boys things still something didn't settle right with him and the idea of Archie and Rae.

"Yeah" Chloe spoke up "Came jogging up to us this morning in park and asked her for a drink. What's with the face"

Finn hadn't even known he had been pulling a face.

"What's face" Finn grumbled digging in his jacket pocket for his cigs.

"Do you not like Rae Finn" Izzy said innocently.

"I told you Raemondo's sound" Chop huffed setting the glasses down on the table.

"Never said that she wasn't" Finn shrugged, looking down to the table starting to the roll the paper between his finger.

Why did he have this sinking feeling in this stomach. The girl hated him, what did it matter to him if he's mate (this mate who he had 90% sure is gay) messes her about. Only that well, he wasn't sure that he hated her abck. O.k. so he hadn't been very welcoming, still it had been a hard week, plus she had just come in an taken all his mates.

"I'm excited" Izzy giggled "They'll look proper cute together"

"Yeah and you know Rae is the only one who actually likes them quotes he's always spewing" Chloe grinned cheekily.

"Hi guys" Archie said coming over to the table.

"Archie" Izzy beamed "Where's Rae"

"Not lost her already" Finn smirked at his best friend.

"Where have you been" Archie asked Finn. The pair of them had been friends for so long that they were just able to look at each other sometimes and know what was going on.

That was a good thing really…cause incase you hadn't noticed Finn didn't really do well with words.

"About" Finn shrugged, he didn't want to get into at the minute.

He didn't want to think about his Nan in that bed. Looking so fragile and small. He didn't want to think about the hushed words his Dad had with the Doctors cause she seemed to be pulling though to him. She seemed brighter today and he didn't want to think about what he shouldn't be thinking about. Cause she had to pull though cause who else had he got really. Yeah he's Dad was here but he's Mum had pissed of years ago.

And no-one really saw him, not really not besides his Nan.

Archie gave him a look that told him that he knew there was something not right. Still his best mate had bigger problems at the moment. Like a missing date.

"I defiantly said 8 right Chlo" Archie asked Chloe.

"Yeah" Chloe frowned looking up at the clock to see if was going on 20 past "Her mum might have refused to give her a life or something"

"So you don't think I've been…" Archie started

"No defiantly not" Chloe said firmly.

"Yeah she's dead keen Arch" Izzy cut in "You can tell"

"Hang on I'll give you her phone number" Chloe said starting to dig though her bag for a pen, unable to find one she turned to Izzy "You got a pen Iz" the ginger girl started digging around in her own bag.

This is another thing Finn would ever understand, what the hell did girls have to carry around with them all the time that they needed these bags and then they couldn't fucking find anything in them anyway.

"It's fine Chlo…I was thinking maybe I should just go around there?" Archie asked nervously.

"Yeah" Chloe grinned "Defiantly it's number 12"

"Right then…I'll get off…wish me luck" Archie gave a soft smiled to his friends.

"Awww Bless him" Chloe smiled sympathetically.

"I know he's so nervously" Izzy said looking around the table "He must really like her right"

"Must do" Finn shrugged, everything about him suddenly feeling too tight and uncomfortable.

"You don't recon that Raemondo really stood him up do ya" Chop asked.

"No" Chloe said firmly "She proper likes him, you know that"

"Yeah" Izzy agreed "She said if she ever got hold of him that there would be nothing left but a pair of glasses and a damp patch"

Unfortunately Finn had taken that moment on take a sip of his pint. Which pretty much promptly went down his front.

His Nan always used to say that Finn would see things in this own time. Sometimes he could see them as clear as day, while others were still stumbling around in the dark. Other times he was the last one to catch on.

That was the way it had been with Rachael Earl. He might have been the last one to see her. But when he finally opened his eyes he saw the really Rae and he was never closing his eyes to her again.

 ** _A/N So that was it…my first chapter. Please let me know what you think. VJ x_**


End file.
